


Affair

by zephiey



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephiey/pseuds/zephiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An affair changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.

**Affair**

 

Jock turned at the sound of the key in the lock. Placing his drink down on the table he walked over to greet his visitor. He waited for her to secure the door and remove her coat before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. 

Sue Ellen moaned into the kiss, burying her hands in Jock’s thick silver hair. 

“Oh God, I missed you,” Jock groaned in between kisses. 

“I missed you too,” Sue Ellen moaned, tilting her head as his kisses trailed up and down her neck. It had been weeks since she had seen Jock. Since leaving Southfork with John Ross she hadn’t been able to find a way to easily see the elder Ewing. But all that changed today, Jock had sent JR earlier in the week to Venezuela to scout new oil sites. Bobby and Pam were out of town as was Miss Ellie. She and Mavis Anderson had gone to New York to see some Broadway shows. With everyone gone she and Jock had a chance to meet. 

Sue Ellen frantically pulled at Jock’s shirt, intent on not wasting any time now that she had her lover to herself for the weekend. She pulled away from Jock just long enough to drop her dress to the floor leaving her dressed in a pair of simple white panties. 

“Beautiful,” Jock whispered before swinging Sue Ellen up into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. Reaching the bed Jock gently lay Sue Ellen down before standing back up, quickly removing his clothes and crawling into the bed. He pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. He simply stared at her for a moment before slowly leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. His tenderness morphed into passion and his kisses became longer, deeper more passionate, his caresses fuelling her excitement. 

Sue Ellen met his passion with her own, running her hands over his strong back, through his hair, nipping along the tendon of his neck and along his collarbone. “Missed you so much,” she whispered as she kissed and caressed him. She pushed him over onto his back, lying across his chest to kiss him. Her hands moved across his skin, caressing his chest then down to his abdomen then lower to his groin. He was already hard. She stroked him, enjoying how hot and heavy his shaft was in her hand. 

“Oh god,” Jock moaned at the feel of her stroking his hard cock. Her hands were so soft and her grip on him was just perfect. She seemed to know instinctively just how to stroke him. He bit his lip trying to fight against the need to pump into her hand. He felt her shift, her hair sliding across his abdomen. He knew she wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his hard cock slipping in and out of her mouth and he wanted to let her but he needed to be inside her more. He missed how hot and wet she was for him. He missed how it felt to slide into her, how she held her breath as he slid inside, before sighing and moaning once he was fully inside. He missed her and while he wanted to let her suck on him until he erupted in her mouth, he needed her hot, wet pussy more. 

Pulling her up, he pushed her onto her back. He hooked his thumbs into her white panties, yanking them off her body before dropping them off the side of the bed. He pushed open her legs, kneeling between them. He could see how wet she was and he trailed a finger through her pussy. She was wet and ready for him and he couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing his shaft in his hand he slid into her, gritting his teeth against her tight, wet heat. He heard her moan and release the breath she had been holding. 

He didn’t move for a minute enjoying the feel of her vice-like grip on him before he pulled back out then pushed back in. It had been so long since he felt her underneath and around him that any thought of slow and steady was quickly tossed out the window. 

“Oh god...yes Jock...harder..,” panted Sue Ellen, bucking up to meet his thrusts. He felt so good. So hard...so hot. 

Jock pulled her leg up higher on his hip, thrusting into her harder and faster. “God... you feel so fuckin’ good,” he rasped. He shifted, placing both her legs onto his shoulders and grabbing her hips yanking her onto his dick. 

“Oh...oh..,” she moaned. With her legs on Jock’s shoulders, her pelvis was tilted and he was hitting her spot on every thrust. She knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she came. She could feel it building and building. A particular hard thrust sent her careening into orgasm. “Oh Jock...,” she cried, her body trembling and pulsating in pleasure. 

Jock felt her orgasm explode and he had no choice but to spill himself inside her before collapsing onto her chest, gulping and gasping for air. 

“Damm...,” he panted, falling to the side and pulling Sue Ellen into his arms. “I really missed you,” he said lightly caressing and kissing Sue Ellen as they both recovered. 

Sue Ellen giggled in response, enjoying Jock’s soft kisses and even softer caresses. “I love you,” she whispered snuggling into his chest. 

“I love you too,” said Jock, running his hands through her hair and down her back. She hummed sleepily in response. 

“How’s my boy?” he asked softly, feeling her relaxing into sleep. 

“Good...misses you... with nanny...going to get him in morning... loves his papa..,” murmured Sue Ellen relaxing into sleep. 

“His papa misses him too,” whispered Jock before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep. 

 

**The End**


End file.
